


Wenn du heimlich in eine Person aus deinem Freundeskreis verliebt bist, trink drei Schlucke!

by Melian12



Series: Picolo [1]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Deutsch | German, Drinking Games, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush, süße Knöpfe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Es sollte ursprünglich nur ein gemütlicher Abend bei Friedrich sein.Dann kam Heinrich auf die Idee, Trinkspiele zu spielen.Und dann kamen Wahrheiten ans Licht...Picolo mit den Weimarern





	Wenn du heimlich in eine Person aus deinem Freundeskreis verliebt bist, trink drei Schlucke!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mori_jam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mori_jam/gifts).



> Ja, ich habe mir einen Spaß daraus gemacht, Picolo mit den Namen "Goethe", "Schiller", "Kleist", "Wilhelm", "Alex" und "Novalis" zu spielen xD  
> und ja, mir war da sehr langweilig...

Es war Heinrich von Kleist, der auf die Idee gekommen war, und diese ganzen Romantiker (also, zugegebenermaßen war Novalis der einzige Romantiker) waren sofort total begeistert davon gewesen.

„Wir können nicht einfach nur hier bei Friedrich zuhause rumsitzen und Wein trinken. Wir sollten noch was spielen.“

Johann musterte ihn skeptisch. Was spielen, mit Novalis und Kleist? Was würden die zwei da wieder in Petto haben…

„Novalis. Gib mir dein Handy.“ Kleist streckte verlangend die Hand aus. „Wir spielen jetzt alle Picolo.“

„Bitte was?“ Friedrich, der Johann gegenüber saß, warf seinem Schriftstellerkollegen einen verwirrten Blick zu und betrachtete dann skeptisch Heinrich, der auf Novalis‘ Telefon herumwischte, bis er die App gefunden hatte.

„Picolo“, erklärte jetzt Alexander von Humboldt. Sein Bruder Wilhelm, Johann und Friedrich sahen ihn überrascht an, aber er ließ sich davon nicht beirren. „Das ist ein Trinkspiel. Sehr einfach, selbsterklärend und ziemlich lustig. Ihr habt echt was verpasst wenn ihr das noch nicht gespielt habt.“

„Ok…“ Johann zuckte die Achseln. Wenn es bei diesem Spiel nur ums Trinken ging, hatte er ja hoffentlich nichts zu befürchten – oder?

Heinrich gab die Namen der versammelten Männer ein und sah sie an. „Gut, ich lese vor. Bereit? Alex, schenk doch allen nochmal nach.“

Der nahm die Weinflasche und sah zu, dass alle Gläser in etwa gleich voll waren, und sah dann erwartungsvoll zu Kleist.

„Also. Alle, die schon einmal in Anwesenheit ihres Partners mit einer anderen Person geflirtet haben… 3 Schlucke, ihr Verräter.“

Wilhelm seufzte und nahm sein Glas.

Alex musste lachen. „Jaja… wärst du der Caroline mal lieber treu geblieben…“

„Tja, im Gegensatz zu euch allen hier bin ich wenigstens nicht Single…“

Alex und Heinrich wurden rot, sagten aber nichts.

Um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen, räusperte sich Heinrich und las schnell weiter. „Wilhelm, du musst jetzt jedes Mal, wenn jemand aufhört zu sprechen ‚Is klar‘ sagen, jedes Mal, wenn du’s vergisst, musst du einen Schluck trinken.“

„Hä?“ Wilhelm sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Das is doch logisch.“ Johann grinste. „Sobald ich jetzt aufhöre, zu reden, musst du ‚Is klar‘ sagen. Und das gilt für alle hier. Egal wer was sagt, sobald er nix mehr sagt musst du ‚Is klar‘ sagen.“

Wilhelm zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch. „Is klar.“

Alex lachte leise. „Schade, bis jetzt musst immer du dran glauben…“

„Is klar.“

Heinrich winkte, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Brüder wieder auf sich zu richten. „Hey ihr Armen! Alle, die ein paar Cent-Stücke dabei haben, müssen diejenigen, die gar keine haben, trinken lassen.“

Friedrich kramte erleichtert ein 50-Cent-Stück aus der Hosentasche. „Mein Rückgeld bei der Tanke vorher“, grinste er.

„Is klar“, meinte Wilhelm. Er und Alex präsentierten ebenfalls ein paar Münzen.

Novalis und Heinrich hatten kein Geld dabei und mussten trinken.

Johann dagegen zog einen zerknitterten 20€-Schein aus der Hosentasche. „Gilt das?“

„Nö“, grinsend schüttelte Friedrich den Kopf. „Es hieß ‚Cent-Stücke‘, und das ist keins.“

Und da die anderen ihm zustimmten, musste Johann trinken.

Noch bevor er das Glas wieder abgesetzt hatte, lachte Heinrich auf. „Novalis! Erzähl uns eine peinliche Geschichte über einen Mitspieler oder trink drei Schlucke!“

Novalis legte die Stirn in Falten. „Hmm… Friedrich!“ Er grinste den Rothaarigen an. „Als du noch Professor warst, bei deiner zweiten Vorlesung, weißt du das noch?“

Friedrich wurde sofort knallrot, die Geschichte schien ihm wirklich peinlich zu sein.

Unbarmherzig fuhr Novalis fort. „Ich habe mit zwei anderen seine Manuskripte vor der Vorlesung teilweise vertauscht. Irgendwo zwischendrin ein paar Blätter rausgenommen, und dafür was reingelegt über das korrekte Brauen von Bier. Die Vorlesung war sehr lustig.“

Friedrichs hochrotes Gesicht verriet allen, dass er die Vorlesung weniger lustig gefunden hatte, aber außer ihm waren alle eher Novalis‘ Meinung.

Heinrich las grinsend weiter: „Die Person, die zuerst zwei Kleidungsstücke ausgezogen hat, verteilt drei Schlucke.“

Friedrich streifte sich mit den Füßen schnell den Schuh vom linken Fuß, während er mit den Händen sein Band aus den Haaren zog. „Erster!“

„Zählt ein Haargummi?“ Johann betrachtete den anderen skeptisch.

„Finde schon“, meinte Heinrich. „Also, Friedrich, du darfst drei Schlucke verteilen.“ Auf Friedrichs ratloses Gesicht hin erklärte er: „Du darfst bestimmen, wer drei Schlucke trinken muss. Also, eine Person drei, oder drei Personen einen, oder eine Person einen und eine zwei. Ganz wie du willst.“

„Oh!“ Friedrich grinste. „Novalis. Alle drei.“

Novalis rollte die Augen. „Das war so klar.“

Während er die drei Schlucke trank, las Heinrich weiter.

„Alle Sportarten, die ich jemals gemacht habe. Freizeit- oder Leistungssport. Also, das müssen wir jetzt im Kreis sagen, die Person, die keine mehr weiß oder eine schon genannte nochmal nennt, muss zwei trinken. Friedrich, du fängst an.“

„Hmm…“ Friedrich überlegte kurz. „Fechten.“

Heinrich nickte. Alex, der links neben Friedrich saß, meinte: „Fußball?“

Wilhelm fand, dass Schießen auch ein Sport war, und da Heinrich bei der Bundeswehr gewesen war, nannte er das.

Johann grinste. „Schwimmen.“

„Nein.“ Heinrich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was?!“ Johann sah ihn erstaunt an. „Aber du bist doch mit Sicherheit mal geschwommen, oder?!“

Heinrich wurde ein wenig rot, grinste aber dennoch, als er sagte: „Ich kann gar nicht schwimmen. Pech, Johann. Zwei Schlucke.“

Johann fügte sich missmutig.

Heinrich las weiter: „Alex, du musst entscheiden: wer von Wilhelm und Novalis kennt deiner Meinung nach am meisten den Liedtext von „Lass jetzt los“? Die Schneekönigin trinkt zwei Schlucke.“

Alex grinste. „Eindeutig Novalis. Wilhelm würde sich nie ‚Frozen‘ anschauen.“

Während Novalis trank, murmelte Wilhelm seinem Bruder zu: „Danke. Aber du vergisst, dass ich Kinder habe, oder? Scheiße, ich kann dieses Lied fast auswendig.“

„Novalis“, ergriff Heinrich wieder das Wort. „Stell bei Facebook einen bekloppten Satz rein, der folgende Wörter beinhaltet: ‚fördern‘, ‚Niere‘, ‚Milchgeschäft‘ und ‚Heinrich von Kleist‘.“ Er wurde rot. „Du kennst das ja.“

Grinsend riss Novalis dem anderen das Handy aus der Hand. Während er tippte, las er laut vor: „Heinrich von Kleist fördert ein Milchgeschäft mit seiner Niere. #picoloapp“ Er gab Heinrich das Mobilteil wieder zurück und meinte: „Lieber das als exen…“

„Wo du doch eh nicht mehr viel drin hast“, grinste Johann. „Da wäre exen auch nicht mehr schlimm gewesen.“

Heinrich musste jetzt wieder lachen. „Farben der Kleidung von Friedrich. Wer was wiederholt oder nichts mehr weiß, trinkt 4. Alex, fang an.“

Alex musterte Friedrich. „Weiß.“

Friedrich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Wie kommst du darauf?“

„Waas?“ Alex sah ihn erstaunt an. „Du hast weder weiße Socken noch weiße Unterwäsche an?“

„Nope.“ Friedrich grinste. „Kannst gerne nachschauen. Vier Schlucke.“

Während Alex trank, richteten sich die Augen der anderen wieder auf Heinrich, der rot wurde und einen Ausdruck der Peinlichkeit im Gesicht hatte. Wortlos griff er nach seinem Glas und trank zwei Schlucke.

Aber bevor er weitermachen konnte, riss Novalis das Handy wieder an sich. „Heinrich, lauf durch den Raum wie ein sterbendes Hühnchen oder trink zwei Schlucke!“

Er schüttete sich fast aus vor Lachen, und Alex grinste ihn über den Tisch hinweg an. „Das hätte ich ja nur zu gern gesehen.“

Heinrich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Pech. Gib das Handy wieder her.“ Er las weiter: „Wilhelm, du darfst aufhören, ‚Is klar‘ zu sagen.“

Alex schlug sich vor die Stirn. „Man, das haben wir voll vergessen! Du hättest so viel trinken müssen!“

„Tja“, Wilhelm grinste. „Ich hab mich schon gefragt, wann das jemandem auffällt.

Heinrich sah die Brüder grinsend an, und dann auf einmal Johann. „Johann, auf Ex! Trink das Glas eines Mitspielers aus!“

Ohne zu zögern griff Johann nach Novalis‘ fast leerem Glas. „Kein Ding.“

„Novalis beginnt mit ‚Ich packe meinen Koffer‘. Der Erste, der einen Fehler macht, trinkt zwei Schlucke.“

Novalis, während er sich nachschenkte, meinte: „Ich packe meinen Koffer und nehme mit… eine Flasche Wein.“

Heinrich links von ihm fuhr fort: „Ich packe meinen Koffer und nehme mit eine Flasche Wein… und Unterhosen.“

„Ich packe meinen Koffer und nehme mit eine Flasche Wein, Unterhosen, und…“ Friedrich überlegte. „Den Werther.“

Johann verdrehte die Augen und grinste seinen Freund an. „Warum überrascht mich das nicht…“

Alex seufzte. „Ich packe meinen Koffer und nehme mit eine Flasche Wein, Unterhosen, den Werther und ein Mikroskop.“

„Auch das überrascht mich nicht“, murmelte Wilhelm. „Ich packe meinen Koffer und nehme mit Unterhosen – “

„Haaalt, falsch!“, rief Novalis, „Eine Flasche Wein!“

„Oh verdammt!“ Wilhelm schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie viele Schlucke?“

„Zwei.“ Heinrich sah wieder aufs Handy. „Heinrich, also ich muss mich entscheiden. Wenn ich eine Trapeznummer machen müsste, würde ich eher Wilhelm oder Alex in mein Team wählen? Sorry, Wilhelm, nichts gegen dich… aber Alex.“ Er zwinkerte dem jüngeren der Humboldts zu. „Alex, verteil drei Schlucke.“

„Hmm…“ Alex sah nachdenklich aus. „Einen trinkt Wilhelm. Einen trinkt Friedrich. Und einen trinkst du, Heinrich.“

„Waas?“ Heinrich sah ihn anklagend an. „Dich wähl ich auch nie wieder in mein Trapezteam.“ Er trank, bevor er weiterlas: „Johann… sag eine Qualität von jedem deiner Mitspieler und trink jedes Mal einen Schluck.“

„Oh Gott.“ Johann seufzte. „Novalis.“ Er nahm einen Schluck. „Du bist… ein aufgeschlossener Mensch. Heinrich.“ Wieder trank er. „Du bist… ein toller Autor. Friedrich.“ Hier hielt er kurz inne, bevor er trank. Dann wurde er rot. „Du bist wunderschön.“

„Bitte?“ Friedrich musste lachen. „Wieviel hast du heute schon getrunken, Johann?“

„Nicht zu viel. Alex… du bist ein toller Wissenschaftler. Und Wilhelm, du auch.“ Er trank zwei Schlucke und sah Heinrich an. „Weiter.“

„Novalis, verteil vier Schlucke an die Person, die in deinen Augen den geilsten Körper hat.“ Heinrich grinste.

„Hmm, schwierig.“ Novalis‘ Augen wanderten zwischen Friedrich und Alex hin und her. „Den geilsten Körper… Friedrich, oder… Naja, schon Alex. Vier Schlucke.“

„Da kann ich nur zustimmen.“ Heinrich grinste, bevor er weiterlas. „Friedrich, wenn du Locken hast, verteile drei Schlucke, ansonsten trinke selbst.“

Friedrich grinste und fuhr sich durch seine noch immer offenen Haare. „Ich weiß nicht, sind das Locken? … Novalis, du trinkst einen für den geilsten Körper. Und Johann, du trinkst zwei für das ‚wunderschön‘ vorhin. Ihr scheint meine Locken ja so zu mögen…“

„Ok.“ Heinrich machte weiter. „Friedrich, erzähl ein Detail über dich, egal ob es wahr oder falsch ist. Jeder rät, ob es stimmt oder nicht, und die, die falsch lagen trinken drei Schlucke. Alex fängt an.“

„Hmm…“ Friedrich überlegte. „Du weißt so viel über mich“, meinte er mit einem Blick auf Johann. „Aber gut. Ich bin verliebt.“

„Uuuhhh!“, rief Alex. „Ich glaube, das stimmt.“

„Glaub ich auch.“, grinste Wilhelm.

„Nein, niemals.“ Johann schüttelte den Kopf. „Wär mir sicher aufgefallen.“

„Hmm.“ Novalis überlegte. „Ich glaub auch, dass du verliebt bist.“ Er sah ein wenig traurig aus, als er das sagte.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung.“ Heinrich grinste Friedrich an. „Aber ich bin Mitläufer, ich sag auch, dass du verliebt bist.“

„Und?“, fragte Alex nach.

Friedrich errötete leicht. „Ja, bin ich.“

„Ha! Ich wusste es! Johann, trink drei Schlucke!“ Alex lachte. „Dass du das nicht wusstest…“ Friedrich wurde bei diesen Worten noch röter.

Heinrich sah Johann grinsend beim Trinken zu, bevor er weiterlas: „Trink einen Schluck, wenn du Single bist, zwei Schlucke, wenn du in einer Beziehung bist, und drei Schlucke wenn’s kompliziert ist.“

Johann und Novalis tranken einen Schluck.

Wilhelm trank zwei und meinte dann grinsend: „Ich kann mir schon gut vorstellen, wer drei trinkt.“

Was dann aber alle überraschte, waren Alex und Heinrich, die sich grinsend ansahen und – zwei Schlucke tranken.

Friedrichs drei Schlucke gingen neben Wilhelms „Hast du mir was zu sagen, kleiner Bruder?“ völlig unter.

Alex grinste. „Joa. Heinrich und ich sind zusammen. Schon ne Weile.“

„Zwei Monate“, fügte Heinrich hinzu.

„Oh man… und ich dachte irgendwie immer, dass du für den Rest deines Lebens Single bleiben würdest…“ Wilhelm schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, dann wuschelte er seinem Bruder durch die Haare. „Freut mich für euch.“

„Ok. Novalis“, las Heinrich weiter. „Du darfst keine Pronomen mehr benutzen, sonst musst du jedes Mal drei Schlucke trinken.“

„Unfair“, murmelte Novalis.

„Diesmal sollten wir aber mehr drauf achten“, grinste Wilhelm.

Novalis zuckte die Schultern. „Dann sagt Novalis eben gar nichts mehr.“

Heinrich grinste. „Novalis. Wenn du deinen Vornamen nicht magst, verteile zwei Schlucke. Wenn du ihn magst…“

Johann unterbrach ihn. „Ich glaube, bei Herrn von Hardenberg ist die Sachlage eindeutig. Wer soll trinken?“

Novalis zuckte die Schultern. „Friedrich. Alle beide.“

Heinrich las weiter. „Trink zwei Schlucke, wenn du dich schon mal damit amüsiert hast, den Ton eines Films auszumachen, um ihn zu doublieren.“

Niemand trank.

Friedrich warf Johann einen strafenden Blick zu. „Tu nicht so unschuldig. Ich weiß genau, dass du das ständig machst.“

„Wie bitte?“, entrüstete sich der.

„Ja natürlich! Du hast dich ein paar Mal so über die schlechte Synchronisation aufgeregt…“

Johann wurde rot und trank. „Dir kann man auch nichts mehr erzählen…“

Heinrich grinste die beiden an. „Der Spieler, der den größten Geldschein bei sich trägt, verteilt vier Schlucke.“

„Ha!“ Johann holte wieder seine 20€ hervor. „Noch jemand hier mit Scheinen? Nicht? Friedrich… alle vier!“

Friedrich hatte es kommen sehen. Grinsend fügte er sich.

„Einmal im Kreis ‚Ich hab noch nie‘, nur umgekehrt“, las Heinrich vor. „Jeder sagt etwas, das er schon mal gemacht hat. Alle, die es noch nicht gemacht haben, trinken. Johann fängt an.“

Johann dachte nach. „Ich hab schon ein Drama veröffentlicht.“

Novalis, Alex und Wilhelm tranken.

Novalis sah in die Runde. „Novalis hat schon mal einen Korb bekommen.“

Diesmal war Friedrich der einzige, der trank. „Verdient“, grinste er. „Nachdem ich dir den Korb gegeben habe…“

„Ich hab schon… Alex nackt gesehen.“ Heinrich grinste.

Doch zu seiner Überraschung trank nur Novalis.

Wilhelm lachte. „Wir waren letztes Jahr mal zu viert in so nem Wellness-Ding. In der Sauna.“

„Oh.“ Heinrich wurde rot. „Das hätte ich wissen sollen…“

Friedrich räusperte sich. „Ich hab schon… bei meinem Crush zuhause das Bücherregal nach schmutziger Literatur durchsucht.“

Alle tranken.

„Ich hab schon einen Survivaltrip durch Südamerika gemacht“, meinte Alex.

Wieder tranken alle.

Wilhelm seufzte. „Ich hab schon meine Frau betrogen.“

„Das ist gemein“, murmelte Alex.

„Auch nicht gemeiner als dein Survivaltrip.“

„Gut.“ Heinrich stellte sein Glas ab. „Weiter.“

„Warte mal…“ Johann sah auf einmal Friedrich an. Er hatte heute zwar schon eine beträchtliche Menge Wein getrunken, aber halbwegs klar denken konnte er trotzdem noch. „Hast du nicht bei mir mal… nach der Ars Amatoria gefragt? Und nach 50 Shades of Grey?“

Friedrich wurde rot. „Vielleicht…?“

Heinrich räusperte sich und las schnell weiter. „Novalis, trink zwei Schlucke, wenn du schon einmal einen Lehrer blöd angemacht hast, ansonsten verteil sie.“

„Ha! Das gönn‘ ich dir!“, rief Friedrich. „Los, trink!“

Novalis sah ihn an. „Aber Friedrich war mein Professor…“

„Ja und? Das gilt, oder?“

Heinrich grinste. „Würd ich auch mal sagen…“ Er wartete, bis Novalis getrunken hatte, bevor er weiterlas: „Johann, verteil vier Schlucke an einen Spieler“, er unterbrach sich selbst, da er so lachen musste, „der größer ist als du, wenn möglich…“

Johann sah in die Runde. „Ich würd mal sagen, freie Auswahl… Friedrich.“ Er grinste. „Vier Schlucke für die Ars Amatoria. Und eigentlich verdienst du nochmal vier für 50 Shades of Grey.“

Friedrich trank, und Heinrich las weiter. „Neue Regel: Niemand darf etwas von einem anderen Spieler annehmen. Drei Schlucke für den Empfänger! … Alex, du musst entscheiden: wer von Novalis und mir ist der Bessere bei der E-Sport-Meisterschaft? Der Gamer verteilt zwei Schlucke.“

Alex überlegte kurz.

In die Stille hinein fragte auf einmal Friedrich: „Johann, darf ich dir noch was einschenken?“

„Ja danke.“ Johann hielt ihm sein Glas hin.

Friedrich goss Wein hinein und grinste. „Trink gleich drei Schlucke. Du hast was von mir angenommen.“

Empört starrte Johann ihn an. „Du hinterhältiger…“

Alex räusperte sich. „Ich glaube, Heinrich ist der bessere Zocker. Du spielst doch immer Fifa.“

Heinrich grinste. „Wilhelm, du trinkst einen Schluck. Und Novalis den anderen.“ Er sah wieder aufs Handy. „Die drei Spieler mit der hellsten Haut trinken vier Schlucke.“

Lachend hob Alex die Hände. „Ich bin raus.“

„Ich auch.“ Johann streckte Friedrich die Zunge raus. „Aber ich weiß, wer gleich vier trinken muss! Friedrich, du solltest vielleicht doch öfter mitkommen, wenn ich mit dir spazieren gehen will.“

„Fair enough.“ Friedrich nahm sein Glas. „Streitet ihr euch mal um die restlichen Plätze.“

Heinrich und Novalis tranken auch, dann machte Heinrich weiter. „Novalis darf wieder normal sprechen.“

Der grinste. „Da bin ich aber froh.“

„Alex, schicke eine SMS an die letzte Person, mit der du geschrieben hast, oder trink zwei Schlucke.“

Alex nahm sein Handy heraus und begann, zu tippen.

Kurz darauf nahm auch Wilhelm sein Handy aus der Hosentasche. „ ‚Hallo Wilhelm, du Penner‘? Ernsthaft? Was Besseres ist dir nicht eingefallen?“

„Ging ja nicht um Kreativität, oder? Und bevor ich zwei Schlucke trinke.“ Alex lachte.

Heinrich musste lachen. „Keine Arme, keine Schokolade. Novalis, trink einen Schluck ohne Hände!“

Während die anderen erheitert dabei zusahen, wie Novalis sich abmühte, aus seinem halbleeren Glas einen Schluck ohne Hände zu trinken, sah Friedrich so unauffällig wie möglich zu Johann hinüber. Der hatte so niedliche Grübchen, wenn er lachte… und seine Augen blitzten so fröhlich…

Heinrichs Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Ihr könnt jetzt wieder etwas von den anderen Mitspielern annehmen. Ha, und Friedrich, du bist jetzt scheu! Du sprichst nur noch mit Johann, weil er dein einziger Freund ist!“

Wieder wurde Friedrich knallrot. Hoffentlich würde er nicht allzu viel sagen müssen oder wollen.

„Verteil zwei Schlucke, wenn Friedrich dir schon einmal Klamotten geliehen hat.“ Heinrich lachte.

Novalis auch. „Ist zwar ne lange Geschichte… Aber Alex, du könntest mal wieder was vertragen, oder?“

Noch während Alex trank, verkündete Heinrich: „Friedrich darf wieder mit allen sprechen. Und jeder, der heimlich in eine Person aus seinem Freundeskreis verliebt ist, muss drei trinken.“

Friedrich biss sich auf die Lippen und griff nach seinem Glas. Auf der anderen Seite des Tisches wurde Johann rot. Dann senkten sie beide synchron den Blick.

Betretenes Schweigen legte sich über die Runde, in der alle verlegene Blicke wechselten, außer Friedrich und Johann.

Schließlich räusperte sich Wilhelm. „Ich… ich glaube, ich muss nach Hause. Caroline hat heute, glaub ich, doch keinen Babysitter bekommen, und die wollte noch mit ner Freundin… ins Kino oder so…“ Er stand auf. „Ich geh dann mal, schönen Abend noch.“

„Ja, Heinrich und ich… wir haben auch noch was vor.“ Alex sprang auf und folgte seinem Bruder in den Flur, während Heinrich Novalis dessen Handy zurückgab.

Novalis sah Friedrich kurz an. „Ja, dann würde ich aber auch mal gehen, wenn sich jetzt alle hier verabschieden. Tschüss, Friedrich, danke für die Einladung…“

Er und Heinrich verzogen sich ebenfalls in den Flur, nahmen ihre Jacken und verließen die Wohnung.

Und Johann und Friedrich waren allein.

„Ich… also…“ Johann schluckte und sah verlegen auf seine Hände, die mit dem Weinglas spielten. „Ich würde dann… auch gehen? Wenn du vielleicht… deine Ruhe willst?“

Friedrich war mittlerweile dunkelrot angelaufen. „Ich… ich weiß nicht… Johann… es tut mir leid… aber wenn du möchtest… dann darfst du auch gerne noch hier bleiben. Und wenn du nicht möchtest… dann tut es mir leid, dass das zwischen uns steht… du weißt schon…“

Verlegen sah Johann auf. „Aber… muss das denn zwischen uns stehen?“

Friedrich kaute an seiner Unterlippe. „Ich weiß nicht… von mir aus nicht… aber ich weiß ja nicht, was du… also… man, das ist mir so peinlich… und es tut mir leid, Johann. Ich wollte unsere Freundschaft nicht so kaputt machen.“

„Aber… aber das hast du doch gar nicht…“ Johann sah auf und zu Friedrich hinüber. Dann lächelte er ihn vorsichtig an. „Das ist doch… nicht schlimm…“ Auch er biss sich jetzt auf die Lippen.

War Johann etwa nervös? Friedrich spürte ein Kribbeln im Bauch, das von seiner eigenen ängstlichen Nervosität kam, aber ein wenig… ein wenig Zuversicht gab es ihm doch, dass Johann jetzt irgendwie so aussah, wie er selbst aussehen musste. So ängstlich. So nervös.

„Johann… du weißt es ja jetzt. Ich habe mich in dich verliebt. Schon vor Jahren. Was willst du jetzt tun?“

Johann sah auf, und das warme Leuchten war auf einmal wieder da.

„Am liebsten… am liebsten würde ich dich küssen…“

Friedrich konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass sich jetzt ein breites Lächeln auf sein Gesicht stahl. „Dann… tu’s doch…“

 

* * *

 

 

Sehr viel später am Abend lagen sie nebeneinander in einer innigen Umarmung in Friedrichs Bett, und Johann, der ihn mit Hingabe küsste, sah auf einmal wieder sehr nervös aus.

„Wir müssen aber nicht jetzt sofort… also, ich meine, ich hatte noch nie… also, Sex mit einem Mann…“

Friedrich wuschelte ihm durch die Haare. „Kein Problem. Wir haben ja Zeit.“

Dann küsste er Johann wieder sanft auf die Lippen. Und als Johann den Kuss erwiderte, war Friedrich der Meinung, dass es wirklich nichts Besseres gab, als mit seinen Freunden Trinkspiele zu spielen. Schon gar nicht, wenn er am Ende des Abends mit Johann im selben Bett lag.

**Author's Note:**

> … aber es hat unwahrscheinlich Spaß gemacht xD


End file.
